


Wardrobe

by wordywarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: For: @captain-rogers-beardLove All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of LoveChallenge: #6: Wearing the other’s clothesPairing: StuckyWord Count: 450Warnings: PG-13-ish behavior; fluff





	Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> For: @captain-rogers-beard  
> Love All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of Love  
> Challenge: #6: Wearing the other’s clothes  
> Pairing: Stucky  
> Word Count: 450  
> Warnings: PG-13-ish behavior; fluff

“We’re going to be late!” Steve yelled from the kitchen.

Bucky rushed to set the bags by the door and clocked the time, “Fifteen minutes - plenty of time.”

While Steve called out that he made coffee and toast, Bucky checked to make sure they had everything they needed before joining him in the kitchen.

“Did you get dressed in the dark this morning?

Steve paused with his mug halfway to his mouth, “I don’t think so.”

Bucky grunted and opened the fridge, “You sure?”

There was a brief moment of hesitation before Steve finally glanced down at his attire. Sweater, jeans, socks – everything looked normal and seemed to match. Unsure of what the problem was, exactly, Steve simply shrugged, and reached for the jam.

“My sweater,” Bucky remarked, setting the container of creamer on the counter.

He dropped his toast to the plate and held up his hands, “You said I could–”

“My jeans you’re wiping crumbs all over.”

“I didn’t have any clean and–”

“My socks you’re stuffing your big-ass, boat feet into.”

“Okay, that’s where I draw the line,” Steve snapped. “My feet are proportioned for my body, alright?”

Bucky smirked and shook his head, “You forgot, didn’t you? Even though I told you to put your clothes in the dryer, you still forgot.”

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed; Bucky had reminded him three times the night before to switch over the washing, and he’d still managed to forget to do it. Between prepping for the next mission, getting the house ready to be closed up for a while, the gymnastics-like performance the two of them put on in bed, plus the encore in the middle of the night…

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Steve looked at him and smiled, “I know that, but what’s the reason this time?”

“There are two bags by the door – only one is mine,” Bucky replied.

“Did you really–”

“Yup.”

“And you packed–”

“Yup.”

He glanced at the clock on the microwave, “If we had time, I’d do you right here.”

Bucky snorted and waved his empty mug in Steve’s face, “Just caffeinate me, you ass.”

Instead of taking the cup, Steve reached for the hem of Bucky’s shirt, yanked him forward, and kissed him hard. Within seconds, the unfinished laundry was forgotten, and Bucky was pressed up against hard against the counter.

“I see you got dressed in the dark, too,” Steve rasped, lowering himself to his knees.

Unwilling to admit he’d stolen Steve’s belt and pair of his boxers, Bucky simply groaned, and arched his back, “You have five minutes.”

Steve looked up at him and licked his lips, “Plenty of time.”


End file.
